


Non Est Asylum

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Non Est Asylum, Jane Constantine, gender bend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has been recovering from an incident in a mental Asylum, and while there she is sent a message from the beyond to go protect a boy in America.<br/>She goes, she does her job, she meets up with her maybe-not-so-nice friends, and ends up finding out about a new terrifying force being unleashed out onto the world. </p><p>So of course now, she has to stay in order to protect the world. Dandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would undertake this, so I'm doing this.  
> This is a Genderbent version of the first Constantine Episode: None Est Asylum. This will come out in parts, to fit with the editing of the show and such, and this is pretty much a rewrite of the show but with the certain changes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

It was Dreary weather at Ravenscar, especially for the Psychiatric Facility for the Mentally Deranged. Though of course, clouds overhead and the world being grey was quite normal in the UK, but today at the asylum in town the weather added to the gloomy state of the large building that housed the nut jobs.   
  
But with whatever the weather was doing outside, it didn’t have much to do inside. Specifically, it didn’t have much to do with the poor woman being strapped down to a hospital bed.   
  
She was being strapped down by two female nurses, making sure that her arms, legs, and middle were strapped down enough. She was connected to a whole load of machines that were beeping in the background, probably keeping in tune to her heart. Though of course there were small pads in other areas of her body than just her chest. There was one near her hairline, her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a lazy ponytail to keep her hair out of the way.   
  
“Make them nice and tight, love.”   
The woman in the hospital bed spoke to one of the nurses, and the nurses responded to the woman by making her waist strap tighter around her. The woman’s eyes looked red as she watched the nurses do their job from where she was laying, like she had been crying or had her eyes under a lot of strain.   
  
The nurses clipped in the woman’s arms to the side of the bed, and then one of the nurses placed a mouth guard inside her mouth, and the woman accepted it easily enough, though moved her jaw a little to make sure it was more comfortable.   
  
The nurses stepped away from her, and then turned up the dials on one of the machines that were connected to the woman.   
She convulsed as the dials were turned up, and her body started to seizure as the dials were turned up higher and higher, the straps were put to good use as the woman moved involuntary. The large amounts of electricity pumping through her made her muscles spasm, and fried her brain cells.   
  
Believe it or not, but the woman came to the Nut house voluntarily. Her name was Jane Constantine, and she was an exorcist. And in her line of work, there were just some days that you needed to forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little dark in the Psychiatrist's office. The Bookcases reached the ceiling, and sitting on the shelves all the books were varying dark shades of colours, making the room feel even more gloomy than the weather outside. And the weather certainly wasn’t helping in keeping the room light and dandy, all that was coming through the window was greyness, since the cloud cover made sure that the sun didn’t come out to shine.   
  
On the Psychiatrist's desk there was a metronome, it ticked to a rhythm Jane didn’t really care for. Though the weird little machine was amusing, it made her smirk whenever it ticked, though she only seemed to be happy when it did tick.   
The physiatrist was an old bird, and was going on as Jane inspected the weird little metronome machine in front of her.   
  
“You witnessed the murder of a girl, talking will make you realise that it wasn’t your fault.”  
The old bird of a woman sounded condescending, like she had to repeat it several times before to no prevail, and was trying to have another go at Jane.   
  
“Oh that would be a neat trick. Lets get to that part.”  
Jane leaned back into the swivel chair that she was sitting in, her voice being a little aloof, or possibly even arrogant for someone being in a mental asylum. She started to move her chair from slightly side to side while she looked at the Doctor, and waited for her to speak back.   
  
“You can start by telling me what happened that night back at Newcastle. Do you remember the killer?”  
The physiatrist sat there without much movement, playing with a tassel off her scarf for only a second while she talked to Jane. She acted patient, but both parties in the room knew that she was being fed up with Jane not fully cooperating with her treatment.   
  
“I see that demon every time I close my eyes.”  
Jane slowly stopped moving her chair from side to side as she spoke, her voice still kept it’s slight aloofness, the arrogance it held when this conversation had started. But only her body wasn’t showing that same tone.   
  
“By demon, you mean murderer?”  
The Doctor seemed apprehensive to ask this, to clarify her patient's meaning. Maybe the apprehensiveness was for the fact that Jane actually talked, and picking into her words may make her stop talking, or maybe it was Jane’s actual words.   
  
“Oh by demon, I mean a bloody demon. A foul creature, smelled like a slaughterhouse.”  
Jane went back to moving her chair, and this time around Jane’s voice held a little anger with it. Like she was angry at just the fact that she meant it, that she was actually talking about a demon, that it wasn’t just a bad human being who killed the boy who died that day.   
  
“You see what’s happening Jane? You feel guilty for being unable to protect the boy, so you turned his killer into the embodiment of evil. We’re all powerless against demons.”  
The Old bird laughed a little at the end of her turn, thinking that it may be useful to side with what she thought her patient had done unconsciously. No one could fight a demon, they weren’t real, the physiatrist knew that much and thought that her patient was trying to make the killer of the boy an impossible foe, something that no one could fight, to make her own actions seem justifiable.   
  
Jane smiled though. No, not smiled, she smirked at the old Doctor in front of her.   
  
“Not all of us, chief.”  
Jane was confident in that statement, she knew the truth about demons and such, she knew more than enough about the supernatural side of life to know that not everyone was powerless to demons and the like.   
  
The Doctor picked up a file off her desk, flipping through the small amount of papers inside till she found the one she was looking for.   
  
“That’s right. Before you checked yourself in here 3 months ago, you were working as an exorcist, Demonologist, and… Master of the Dark Arts?”  
She looked at her patient questioningly, ‘Master of the Darks’, maybe she should have had a look at her patients folder before she got into a meeting with her. Maybe she was already a little bit over the edge before she checked herself in, if she were going to go by the business card in her folder.   
  
“That says Master doesn’t it? I should really change that to petty dabbler. Oh I hate to put on an edge.”  
Once again, Jane was angry, though this time around it wasn’t as evident. It wasn’t sarcastic, more or less just angry, like she was angry or disappointed in herself for her choice of words on her own business card.   
  
“In any case, you wouldn’t have been able to prevent to the boy’s death.”  
The Doctor repeated, putting down the folder she was holding onto her desk.   
  
“ASTRIN! His name, was Astrin… And I can handle his death, it’s his damnation that’s eating me alive. Dragged to hell…”  
Jane almost violently yelled at the old bird in front of her, mad at the fact that the Doctor couldn’t even bother to address the poor boy by his own name, Jane hated how the Doctor was just turning Astrin into an object, and not recognizing him as an actual human being.   
  
“Jane, it’s time to face the truth…”  
The Doctor interrupted Jane’s slight rambling, her tone once again condescending and impatient with her own patient. She leaned onto her desk, her hands clasped together as she faced her potentially deranged patient.    
  
“Nine years old and suffering for all eternity…”  
Jane continued, ignoring the old bird’s words as she continued to think about the poor boy that died and was sent to hell at Newcastle.   
  
“The only one suffering here is you.”  
The physiatrist nearly yelled back at Jane, getting fed up with repeating her stance on how Jane wasn’t to blame for the boy’s death, she was trying to get it through her head.   
  
“That’s on me though…”  
Once again, Jane continued on her rant, just responding to the Doctor. Maybe her exact choice of words were to spite her, considering Jane knew, she could see that the older woman was losing her own patience with her.   
  
“There are no demons.”  
The Doctor calmly said that to her patient, hoping that saying her words more calmly would actually make the statement become true for the woman sitting in front of her.   
  
Janne snapped though, after the Doctor had replied to her rambling. She stood up from her chair, and slammed down her hands onto the cool wooden desk that the physiatrist owned.

  
“SO YOU KEEP TELLING ME!...Now make me believe.”  
Jane showed the doctor the smallest of smirks, it barely lasting a second, after she realised that she had scared the old woman. Yelling right into the face of anyone would have probably have made them scared, but Jane felt a small sense of victory over scaring the poor woman anyway.   
  
“It’s what I’m paying you for, isn’t it?”  
Jane shrugged her shoulders, and then went back to her seat, she had calmed down from her outburst, and really she was giving the doctor a challenge. It was her job to make her believe that she was nuts, that demons weren’t actually real, but Jane knew better anyway. This was a challenge that the Doctor wasn’t going to defeat, considering that she was wrong either way.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, lot of repeating stuff in order to get the transcript correct. Hope you enjoy, next part probably wont up for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated with each chapter


End file.
